A Nation, Abandoned By God
by Iridescent Fallout
Summary: WWII AU. With Britain and France lost and China and the Soviet Union fighting desperately for their lives, America as a whole faces the relentless and savage conquest of both the Japanese Imperial Army and the German Nazi advancement as the Axis Powers gain a tighter grip of the world with each passing day. [In-Progress; PruAme/AmePru]


I was in the hankering for some angsty-kinda stuff, so yeah. This came up.

The basic plot is this: World War Two did not end with the Allies winning. A major point in the war was the invasion of Russia, which turned the Soviet Union onto the side of the Allied Powers. At one point, Hitler did want to invade Britain directly, but he did not choose this route for whatever reason.

This is where the war changed. Britain was attacked, and savagely at that. With France already down for the count, and minimal American assistance (here, the Soviet Union was never betrayed by the Germans), Britain fell with London being razed to the ground with bomb raids and infantry. Keep in mind that the Third Reich definitely had a large military force, and strategic prowess.

While all of this seems unlikely, bear with me. It's been a plot bunny sitting in my mind for ages.

Japan, after bombing Pearl Harbor, decided to move in closer despite fighting two war fronts, one in China and one in the Pacific with the Americans. Now, I've heard that a plan was going to go down only a month after the Hiroshima-Nagasaki bombings, for a biological warfare attack on the US mainland. I don't quite remember the source, nor do I know if it was credible, but at the moment, I like the idea. America's homeland was way too safe during the War.

The plan went through, with Japanese planes flying over the West Coast, targeting large cities for maximum impact. These planes, upon crashing(kamikaze-style), spread diseases like cholera and typhus. The populations were heavily affected due to the lack of preparation. I mean, the majority of US troops were out in the field, abroad. This kind of left America wide open for attack. And that is exactly what happened.

Eventually, Europe was essentially lost, and the few United States troops left in the battlefront there were shipped back before anything more could happen. The Soviet Union, by this time, was involved in the war, too, but due to their late involvement, they couldn't do much, and were beginning to become overtaken as well, with China getting battered by the Imperial Army.

Basically? The Allies had just about lost, or were losing. Britain and France were nearly all Third Reich territory now, as were parts of the USSR, though the Red Army was still fighting, and as were the Chinese.

But now, there was a new front: The Americas. Or, more specifically, the United States of America, since they had stood out against the Axis Trio and their military advancements. With most military personnel gone, the homeland was quickly overtaken. D.C. fell by the hands of the Germans, who were now being shipped overseas to conquer more territory, and Japan was planning to advance from the West once they were finished with the little Soviets and the Chinese on their end.

Civilians had to rise up, especially as the military capital of the US fell along with many of the political leaders. The civilians became military-oriented, under the training of those soldiers and military officers who had made it back from Europe just in time, or who had been in training themselves before being set to go abroad(which obviously didn't happen).

These people had the ideology that this land was theirs, and that they die for the freedoms and rights they deserved as human beings, instead of being shipped off to die. They were the descendants of freedom-fighters, and those willing would die just so the ones they loved could enjoy their freedoms, taken from them, once again.

I was thinking about this being an on-going story with the focus centering around Prussia and America, with Prussia being the head of the German charge on the American front and Germany staying back in Europe to handle affairs with his boss, as well as keeping around him to protect him along with the rest of the Waffen-SS.

I'm not so sure if I can commit, but I'm willing to try for it. This is just a basic idea for it…any comments or tips would be appreciated before I get to work on it!

Also, for those reading my other fiction—I've been off for a long while, I know! School's started up again and required AP, or college-level, classes are kicking my ass real good. I don't think skipping two grades in education is good for the mind? But what do I know, Texas State Curriculum!

But, yeah. So there's that. Might post this on AO3, too? I'll think about it.


End file.
